


enough for the neighborhood

by LiveLaughLovex



Category: The Code (TV 2019)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: “Your mother made enough pumpkin pie for me?”He laughed shortly. “Harper, my mother made enough pumpkin pie for the entire neighborhood.”//Or, Harper’s alone on Thanksgiving. Worst than that, she is alone,working, on Thanksgiving. Abe (and, to a lesser extent, Abe’s mother) make the executive decision that this simply isn’t going to keep happening. Not if they have any say in it.
Relationships: John "Abe" Abraham/Harper Li
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	enough for the neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

> This would take place last Thanksgiving, not this one, if you care about that for timeline reasons. I hope you all enjoy!! 😊

“Please tell me you’re not still here this late.” 

“Well,” Harper began, eyes never leaving the file in front of her, “seeing as you’re currently talking to me, I think it’d be pretty pointless to deny that I’m here this late, don’t you?” 

“I guess,” Abe acquiesced with a shrug. “It’s late, Harper,” he reiterated, shrugging out of his coat. He claimed the seat across from her, placing a covered plate on her desk. He arched a brow in response to her questioning look. “Pumpkin pie, courtesy of my mother.” 

“Your mother made enough pumpkin pie for me?” Harper asked incredulously, accepting the plastic fork he extended in her direction. 

Abe laughed shortly. “My mother made enough pumpkin pie for the entire neighborhood, Li. She didn’t have any problem sparing a slice or two of it for you.” He studied her for a moment, clearing his throat after several seconds had passed in relative silence. “It’s Thanksgiving, Harper.” 

“I’m aware of that, thanks,” she returned primly, cutting off a bite of pastry and popping it into her mouth. 

“It’s Thanksgiving,” he repeated pointedly. “Why are you at work in Virginia and not in California with your family?” 

“My parents are on a cruise,” Harper explained after she’d finished chewing. “Don’t come back until after Christmas. It’s the same cruise, every year. They’ve gone ever since I graduated from college.”

She sighed quietly, then glanced over at him. “Hey, Abe. It’s Thanksgiving.” 

“I know,” he grinned, leaning back in his seat. “I just told you that, remember?” 

“Why are you here, with me, and not with your family?”

“Oh, make no mistake - I’ve spent the whole day with my family. I am here because now it is time for you to join us. And oh, no,” he said, raising a finger before she could protest. “Don’t even try to argue with me about this. It is Thanksgiving, after all. Just, consider this a gift or a show of goodwill or…” He shrugged. “I don’t care what you consider it, Harper. You’re coming with me.”

“Alright,” she agreed easily, smirking when he blinked in surprise at her response. “Let’s go.” 

“Let’s go,” he agreed, pausing so that she could grab her purse and then following her from the room. 

“Hey, Abe?” 

“Yes, Harper?”

“Where we’re going… there’ll be more of that pie, won’t there?”

He chuckled lowly. “When I say there’s enough for the neighborhood, Harper, I truly do mean it.” 

“Best news I’ve heard all day. I guess I can even tolerate your presence, if a slice or two of that pie awaits me.” 

He shook his head at her cheeky grin, then pressed the elevator’s call button. “Just… get on the elevator, Harper,” he suggested, amused. 

“Aye-aye, Captain.” 

“You are infuriating, you know that?” he sighed, unable to bite back a smile of his own.

“I do,” she confirmed, unrepentant. “And you love it.” 

“Yes,” he agreed, allowing his head to fall back against the wall, “unfortunately for me, I do.” 

Harper’s soft, surprised smile was all he received in return. It proved to be more than enough. 


End file.
